Lover's Quarrel
by Matt Alan
Summary: The relationship of Yuki Eiri and Shindou Shuichi stands on the brink of destruction. Short fluff story. Read and review, please?
1. Shuichi's Goodbye

Shuichi's Goodbye  
  
The tears forming in his eyes began to roll down his red cheeks. Blurring his vision to where he could barely make out his blond haired lover's face. Sliding down his face, dripping on Yuki's cheek. Silent tears for the one he cried over the most.  
  
But no matter how many tears he shed, he couldn't fix the situation. No matter how much he loved Yuki. Or how much Yuki may have cared for him. There was no getting around it. He had been a fool to think it could last forever.  
  
Yuki didn't love Shuichi in the way the pink haired vocalist loved him.  
  
The very thought of it always brought tears to his eyes. His love for Yuki was even greater than his burning passion for music. Yuki Eiri was the center of Shindou Shuichi's universe. A tale of love greater than any the novelist had ever written.  
  
But, there wasn't going to be a fairytale happy ending this time.  
  
He was still so young.it had been foolish to think Yuki was his destiny. A simple crush that had developed into an obsession in being with the young author. An obsession that became an act of passionate romance. Romance that blossomed out into Love.  
  
Love  
  
But his love alone wasn't enough to save their relationship. Yuki's wavering feelings saw to that. It was seemingly impossible.too.painful.  
  
Tohma and Mika-san hinted at it constantly. But Shuichi had refused to listen and accept the hopelessness of it. Love could overcome any obstacle couldn't it?  
  
No.it couldn't.  
  
Even if his love for Yuki was greater than anything in the world, it was helpless. A relationship is a two-sided agreement. It requires both sides to agree.and Yuki was undecided. And probably always would be.  
  
Shuichi bent over, placing his cheek to his lover's and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Love is where you love someone more than yourself, putting your significant other's happiness over your own. And I realize now.I'm not the one who will make you truly happy. Forgive me, Saiai."  
  
Knowing there was nothing more he could say to his lover's sleeping form, Shuichi stood back up and turned his back to Yuki. Wiping away his tears with a careless hand the vocalist walked out of the bedroom door, and out of Yuki Eiri's life forever. 


	2. Yuki's Regret

As soon as the bedroom door shut, Yuki Eiri opened his dulled bronze yellow eyes to the ceiling above him. Shuichi.had left him? That.that could not be. Not his pink-haired lover. His annoyingly clingy, hyperactive, bi-polar uke.  
  
Was Shuichi actually serious?  
  
Yes.not once had the novelist ever heard Shuichi so serious, so sober.so.sad.  
  
Yuki's heart wrenched with despair. Had he lost him? Was he so cruel to the younger boy? To actually force him to give up on his love? Without even knowing the truth himself?  
  
Yuki loved Shuichi.  
  
Shindou Shuichi was the center of his universe. The missing piece to the puzzle of his heart. Life had no meaning without his.beloved.  
  
Beloved  
  
That's what Shuichi was to him, his Saiai.  
  
Most Beloved  
  
Dear Buddha, what had he done to drive Shuichi away? But it was obvious. After so many twists and turns on their roller coaster relationship, Shuichi finally decided to get off. And it looked like he wasn't going to get back on.  
  
What could he do? Shuichi obviously was unaware of his feelings of love for him. But was there still time to fix things? Did Yuki even WANT to fix them?  
  
And that thought horrified him.  
  
Was it even worth it to try and fix their relationship? It was just in the way of both their careers and aspirations.  
  
Shuichi was at odds with Yuki's family. Yuki was at odds with Shuichi's music.  
  
Could it really work out?  
  
If Shuichi was out of his life, then he could finally concentrate on his work. Put to rest his own past without disruption. Maybe even make peace with his family, and while Shuichi was there, that was impossible.  
  
Besides.Shuichi was a boy, just barely over the age of minority. Yuki had other options, didn't he?  
  
No!  
  
Without Shuichi.without Shuichi.without Shuichi.  
  
It was in that cold moment that the 22-year-old novelist realized, he really didn't have to have Shuichi to live. 


	3. Love's Gravity

Note for people on ff.net: Thank-you so much for the very kind reviews everyone has sent me! ^^ They mean a lot to me. And on the questions of punctuation problems, on MY computer, there are no errors, I don't know what happens when ff.net converts the text over, like the italicized words, and bold print changes. Thank-you again, and I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter to this short story.  
  
Love's Gravity  
  
From outside his bedroom door, Yuki Eiri picked up a familiar wailing sound. Shuichi's obnoxious crying noises. He was still there! Was there still a chance to fix things between them?  
  
Wait; didn't he just conclude that it WAS possible to live without Shuichi?  
  
It had been like this ever since their first kiss. That time in the elevator, he had done it to quiet the loud boy's annoying rant. But then, the boy refused to stop seeing him. Every spare moment Shindou Shuichi had, he tried to spend it with Yuki. Despite Yuki's protests and cruelty, Shuichi still tried to be by his side.  
  
And Yuki loved him for it.  
  
Devotion, complete and total devotion was what Yuki had with Shuichi. Loyalty, to him, and him alone. But more than that.Shuichi loved him. Shuichi loved Yuki! Shuichi loved him! Him! Him!  
  
But more than that.Shuichi loved Yuki for Yuki.  
  
He couldn't even pretend Tohma and Mika felt that way for him.  
  
How could he justify being so cruel to Shuichi? Even if Shuichi got on his nerves at times.well, most of the times. He could also be very cute.tantalizing, very desirable. Why, why in the hell did he let Shuichi just leave like that?  
  
The sobs outside Yuki's bedroom door grew fainter, farther off. This was it. Yuki's last chance at happiness with Shuichi.  
  
And the award-winning novelist was at a loss for words at what to do.  
  
Except act.  
  
Leaping suddenly out of bed and bounding across the room, Yuki swung open his bedroom door and all but fell out into the hall. Catching the wall for balance, the normally composed novelist glanced feverishly around for his pink haired lover. He was just down the hall, sitting down against the wall with his head in his arms, seemingly undisturbed by the noise Yuki made getting out of his room.  
  
"Shuichi!" Yuki called out desperately. Looking up slowly at him, Shuichi appeared dazed and confused.  
  
"Yuki?" He uttered quietly.  
  
Regaining his balance, Yuki walked over to where Shuichi sat, and knelt down beside him. Whispering quietly, Yuki Eiri confessed the feelings he had kept bottled up for months. "Shuichi I.I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to be so cold. I just."  
  
"No," Shuichi cut him off, "It was me, and I'm so annoying. I can't believe you put up with me so long, I-"  
  
Yuki shook his head and stared into Shuichi's tear stained eyes, tears beginning to form in his own eyes.  
  
"You are an Angel, Shuichi, my pink-haired, innocent Angel."  
  
An angel?  
  
Shuichi tried to grasp what his normally cold and cruel lover was trying to say to him.  
  
"Yuki I.I love you.but, I can't stay with you if all it's going to do is cause us pain. I can't take that anymore Yuki! Your family hates me! You never get any work done with me around, I, I, I'm not needed."  
  
Gently, Yuki took Shuichi's hand in his own, and placed one to his cheek, and the other to his heart.  
  
"Listen to my heart Shuichi.it beats for you, and you alone. Feel my tears, they sprout from the very thought of living without you."  
  
The vocalist could do nothing but stare and listen. Yuki, Yuki was saying this to him? Yuki was really saying this? Things he had only heard in dreams before. What he had never Yuki would, no, could say.  
  
"Shuichi, I don't care what my old man thinks, I don't care what my sister thinks, I don't even give a damn what Tohma approves or disapproves of. Shuichi.I want you...I love you."  
  
All Yuki could do was wait, and hope that he hadn't been too late with his confession. Was it too late? Too late to admit his true feelings? Was it fate that cruel, had he been too late? Please Buddha, don't let it be so.  
  
A long moment of silence passed between the two. Tears pouring from both faces. Neither one seeming to want to break the silence that had arose between the two artists. Until,  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
Shuichi fell sobbing against Yuki's chest grasping for his back to sustain himself.  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
Yuki wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and held him close, laying his head down on top of Shuichi's bubblegum pink hair. Savoring the moment.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
The novelist lifted his head from atop his lovers gently and caressed his cheek lovingly.  
  
"What is it, Saiai?"  
  
Shuichi's eyes watered up once more at the very word.  
  
"I love you Yuki, now and forever."  
  
Yuki simply smiled in response and tipped his beloved's face up to his for a deep kiss of passion. 


End file.
